Into Your Arms
by IDevinD
Summary: Some how he ended up in her arms. Loving her all the way. Alex/Justin AU Oneshot I own nothing


_There was a new girl in town._

She walked out of her house, looking up toward the sky. The moon was out and to her it was the most amazing thing she's ever seen. She missed her old view of the moon but now she can see it clearer. She was scared to go to her new school. The new things that she'd see. The new people she'd meet. It was all new too her.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her black, long hair, looking up at the moon once more and headed to her new house. She was amazed at her new house. It was bigger & whiter than her older one. The two stories beat the little apartment with a long shot. She smiled thing of the new adventure she would encounter. The excitement bubbled up in her as she ran up the stairs to her room. Her mom looked at her with questioning eyes as she passed her by

"Alex" her mom called back for her. Alex sighed and ran back down

"Don't worry mom I'm just excited" Alex said before her mom had a chance to say anything and ran back up stairs. Her mom smiled at her daughter. She was just happy Alex was adjusting well. Alex on the other hand was happy over all the new life she can start. As she thinks about all the new things she could do, she changes into her pjs, sets her alarm and takes one more look at the moon. Though the she was on in a new city, county & state, the moon stayed the same. She smiles and heads for her bed. Tomorrow being the big day.

* * *

The alarm clock went off. A hand lands and shuts up the alarm clock. Groggy eyes try to open with help of the fist. It's not really working so the hands fall to the bed. The legs turn and walk slowly to the bathroom. Finally the grayish-green eyes opened to look at the boy in the mirror. His black short hair sticked to his head, no need to brush it. The boy exam the rest of himself as he tried, due to the still groggyish eyes. He reached for his toothbrush, did his normal thing and head for his room.

He looked at his closet to see the clothes he always sees. Picking a pair of jeans, he walks over to his dresser to get a wife beater and heads back to pick out a button up shirt

"JUSTIN" He sighed, slipping on his shirt and started to button it as he walked over to his father. His father looked at him, waiting for him to finish fixing his shirt. "Your taking the new girl to school today" Justin was confused

"New girl?" He asked. His dad nodded. Seeing no harm in it he agreed "Fine. I'll be done in a minute" His father nodded

"Good. Cause she's heading over here now" Justin nodded and went back to his room. Grabbing his books and putting it in his back bag (required at the school) he makes sure he has everything and heads to the living room. There he sees the back of a petite long, black haired girl. When she turned she smiled at him

"You must be Justin. I'm Alex" she said smiling.

_She had the most amazing...smile_

* * *

"Your insanely funny you know that?" She laughed. Her laughed kept him going. He was in a trance and all he could see is this girl beside him, even if he was focus on the road. As the road to the school came up, Justin silently cursed under his breath. Pulling into his usual spot, Alex spoke "Thanks for the ride. You really didn't have to. My mom just had to get to this new job and we are still trying to move in and its been crazy" she kept rambling, which Justin chuckled at. She was very cute when she just rambled

"Alex" he said, breaking her from her ramble "Don't worry about it. I didn't mind one bit." Alex smiled.

"Really?" He nodded. "Thanks Justin. I guess I'll see you later" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then ran out of the car. He didn't even notice she had the car door open until it shut. He smiled, grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Smile still planted, he looked his car, turned around and dropped the smile. His friends were right there. Which means they saw everything

"She's going to be pissed" His friend said. Justin rolled his eyes.

"She wont find out"

_**Hopefully.**_

* * *

Alex head to the front office got her schedule and head off to find her locker. They said with the amount of students she'd be sharing one with Harper Finkle. She found her locker with a girl with reddish-brown haired girl standing next to, who Alex guessed was Harper.

"Um hello" She said as she walked up to the locker. The girl turned and smiled

"You must be Alex. I'm Harper" She put her hand out and Alex shook it. Putting her arm down she kept going "I think we are going to be great friends." Alex smiled. She was scared she wouldn't make any but she was totally wrong.

"I'd think so too" She said smiling. "So" Alex continued as she put all her books away in the shared locker "Who's who in this place?" she asked.

"Well there are the regular groups as all schools have: The Popular, the normal and the freaks. I think I fit somewhere between normal and freaks" Alex giggled. "Anyways the most you want to watch for is" A group of girls, giggling loud walked passed them. The main girl looked at Harper and glared "Them"

Alex looked over them all. She couldn't tell if the leader was brunet or blonde, either way she didn't look nice at all. Alex looked over at Harper "Let me guess Cheerleaders?" She asked which Harper nodded. "Great. My favorite people" Harper laughed

"After her it's the jocks. Now some of them are nice but the main one isn't. He's dating her and if anyone messes with her he gets pissed."

"Who is he?" Alex asked

"Justin Maine" Alex's eyes widen when Harper answered her. _No way,_ she thought.

"Not possible." Harper raised her eye brow "Justin gave me a ride today. He is a total nice guy, and is incredulity funny. He couldn't harm a fly, let alone anyone else" Harpers shocked eyes kind of scared Alex. Why would Harper be so surprised? Is he really that mean?

"Tell me everything" Harper demanded and Alex did.

* * *

His worst nightmare happened. He had NO idea how she found out but somehow she did

"How dare you!? She's another girl! And you were ALONE with her!" She screamed at him, in the courtyard at school. He sighed. It was just a dang kiss on the cheek, its not like he made out with her. But she didn't care about that.

"Your just being jealous" He declared to his girlfriend "I gave her a ride today, she kissed me on the cheek and left. I don't even know her, my dad asked me to do it so I did!" He explained, getting annoyed at her and pissed at who ever told her. It had to be one of his friends, if not then who?

"I'M NOT BEING JEALOUS!" He rolled his eyes, "I'm not! I'm being a girlfriend!" She was pissed, he knew it.

"What's going on here?" They both turned to the new person who joined there conversation. The blacked haired beauty came into Justin's view, and it took a lot not to smile at her presence.

"Its nothing Alex" he told her "We are just discussing things, that's all" he said. She pulled her head toward him

"THIS is the girl!?" She yelled again, then glared at Alex "How dare you!"

"Juliet," he tried to grab her arm but she pulled it away.

"He is MY boyfriend and you go and kiss him on the cheek! How dare you! You little boyfriend stealer!" She slapped Alex. Alex cheek was in so much pain after that. She looked up with wide eyes at Juliet

"what the heck is wrong with you? All he did was give me a ride to school. That's all; I'M the one who kissed him on the cheek okay? Are you happy that I admitted it! God your crazy!" she said looking bewildered. Alex shakes her head and walks away.

"When you become the girl I loved call me" Justin said, turning around and trying to get caught up to Alex. "Alex!" he called out when he saw her. She stopped and looked at him.

"What?" She asked "What could you possibly tell me? You've ruined my first day and now you want to keep doing it?" She said looking up at him. Justin's eyes widen.

"I ruined your first day? How about you say that to the person who told her. I didn't. Why would I tell her if I knew that was going to happened? Not like it was something to hide." He gently smiled. She smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I was just upset like 'why is the crazy girl yelling at me and now slapped me' and I was just upset." She said. He smiled

"Its fine." He started to walk away.

"Justin!" He turned around to look at her. She blushed "Can I get a ride home? My mom wont be able to get me and I don't know the way to my house yet." Justin smiled and nodded his head for her to come over to him.

"Come on" he said. She smiled, walked with him and got in when the car was in front of her

* * *

"_You can't trust him. He's really bad news" Harper said. _

"_He can't. What ever guy your school knows, he's not that guy. He's nice." Alex countered._

"_Don't fall for him Alex, Don't. He's going to break your heart and there will be no fixing it." She said. Alex saw the sadness in her eyes. The pain. _

Even though Alex asked Harper what happened she claimed it was nothing. But Alex still wondered who told Juliet? Who?

"Alex! Come down here" Her mom yelled. Alex got off of the bed and walked down stairs. She saw her mother smiling.

"What's going on?" Her mom just kept smiling then opened the door. Alex eyes widen "Willie!" She ran over to her tan Chow/Labrador mix. She hugged him and petted him "Who missed mommy? Whoo" she giggled when Willie licked her cheek. She hugged his neck "I missed you too boy" She smiled up to her mom "How?"

"You dad agreed to letting him stay here with us." Her mom smiled

"Good to know it's the one nice thing the guy can do" She replied back. Her mother was going to say something but she dropped it. She didn't want to ruin her daughter's happiness.

* * *

"You did what!?" He yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry" the small voice said. He couldn't believe. Why would she tell her? They just met each other, how could she not tell her she was the queen of gossip unless its about her!

"Why" He asked. "Why did you tell Juliet?" the quiet voice answered lowly but he couldn't here what she said. "What did you say?"

"I said cause I was jealous." He sighed. Jealous was today's theme it seems. "I'm sorry Justin. I just. I don't know." She said "Please don't tell her it was me. She wont even trust me after this"

"Good" he said angrily. "Maybe you'd for once shut your mouth and not open it again!" He said hanging up the phone. He was absolute pissed. She was new and she knew that! He couldn't believe she would go that low. That evil. He knew she still had feelings for him but he never thought she would go and tell Juliet what happened. How could she do that to someone she just met? Justin sighed. How was he going to tell her? He'd have to ride in the same car as her and try and tell her. How in the world do you tell someone that?

Justin flops onto his bed, as he lands his cell rings. **Juliet**. He sighs and answers "Hello?" He answers

"Justin. I'm soooo sorry. I love you and I just got jealous of the new girl and I'm sooo sorry" He sighed.

"Jul its okay" He said and heard her 'epp'.

"Thank you baby. Umm can you go outside?" As confused as he was he walks outside. There stood Juliet in a small, small nightdress. She hangs up the phone. "Are you going to invite me in?" She asked. He grinned.

"Come here" She walked over to him. He puts his hands around her waist. "I love you" Juliet smiles

"I love you too"

* * *

She steps out onto the bouncy, Willie joining her at her side. She smiles and pets his fur softly. She looks out into the sky. The beautiful night sky, with its shining moon. She tries to see the full moon as much as she can before the new moon comes in. The beautiful shining light, that many love stories are based off of. Looking to the side of her house, into the next yard she see's the girl from before inter the yard. She can tell the slick black nightgown that only came above her knees. The girl was on the phone talking quietly.

A door opened and he stepped out of it. The girl put her phone down and smiled. The boy grinned at what the girl was saying and she walked over to him. They say words to each other and kiss. Not breaking the kiss, he brings the girl in and shuts to door.

She sighs at the act she saw and doesn't understand why it hurt her so much. She hears a whined. Looking down she saw his head cocked to the side. She smiled

"At lease I have you right?" She said bending down and petting the fur. The dog licked her and she smiled "That's what I thought." She looked up at the moon one more time then looked back at the dog "Lets go to sleep" She said, standing up and walks back into her room. She changes into her night clothes, gets under the covers, and prays everything will be okay.

* * *

He woke up to an angry dad. His groggy eyes saw the pissed off face. His arms though, felt a smooth, naked stomach. He sighed. His dad shook his head and walked out. Slowly slipping his arms away from her body and slowly got out of the bed. Making sure she didn't wake up, he leaves the room, pulling on boxers, to see his father, with a disappointed look on his face.

"Is it always going to be like this?" His father said getting mad. "Every time you get mad at her she comes in a sluty outfit and you forgive her" He glared at the father.

"Its not sluty! And you don't know what happens with me and her. I love her" He said defending his girlfriend "She loves me and that's all that matters" His father chuckled

"She loves you?" He chuckled "If she 'loves' you, she wouldn't be pissing you off everyday, she wouldn't have to wear sluty outfits to get you to forgive her. She wouldn't make you the kid you are. You're turning 18 in two months but your acting like your eight." His dad shakes his head "Until you grow up, no more girls staying the night. Got it?" He glares at his dad

"Fine" he spits out like poison. He walks back to his room to see his beauty waking up. He smiles and kisses her cheek "Morning beautiful." He says. She smiles.

"Morning" She kisses his cheek "What time is it?" She asked. He looks over at the alarm clock.

"9 Am. I think you should head back to your house so your parents don't freak out again" He chuckled "You have extra clothes in the drawer" he said, sliding on a shirt.

"Thanks babe" She said, getting up covering her body, walking to the drawer, grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom. He smiled at what he saw. His beautiful girlfriend. But he couldn't get over the feeling that someone saw her last night, that someone was watching from a far. He shook his head of the thought when he heard a big boom outside. Running out back he looks over at the scene and laughs.

She laid on the ground, covered in mud and a big tan fur ball on top of her.

"Willie, will you stop!" The black haired beauty said. He laughs and runs over to the fence that divides them.

"Need help?" he asked, still laughing. She looked over, embarrassed.

"No. no I'm fine. Go back inside NOW" She said in a hurry. He was taken back. Why is she in a hurry? Then all of a sudden the tan fur ball turns to him and starts to bark, loudly at him. And it wasn't a nice bark either. "Willie, stop it." She said. Willie had his own plan and took off running toward the fence. He backed away as the barker kept going at him, trying to break down the fence. "Willie! SIT" and the dog sat, growling. Then a whack hit the dog and he looked up, whining. "I know, but your not aloud to do that, no matter what. Got that?" The dog barked "Go inside" She said and the dog left the two alone. And now he knows why she was in a hurry for him to leave

There she stood in front of him, tank-top and very, very, very short shorts. Trying not to look at her body, he asked her

"Why does your dog hate me so much?" he asked. She giggled

"I don't know. He seems not to take a liking to you." He smiled. Her laugh.

"Justin!?" He heard the question yell from his bedroom. He looked over to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway. He heard her sigh and looked at her

"One second. Stay right here" She did. He walked over to his girlfriend. "Jul, I know things went bad between you and her yesterday but meet her. She might surprise you." Juliet looked at him

"Why do you care if I like her or not?" She asked. He smiled

"Cause I know you're a very sweet girl, and sweet girls are always best friends." He smiled crocked. She rolled her eyes

"Fine" They walked over to her. Stopping in front of the fence Juliet raises her hand "Hi I'm Juliet." She said.

"Alex" Alex took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you" She smiled. Trying to hold in the glare she had for the both of them. Who makes up that fast and forget about everything?

"Please to meet you" they both said at the same time. Justin smiled.

"I have to get going" Juliet said, kissing Justin on the cheek. "Bye babe" and Juliet walked away. Alex looked back at her house.

"I should get going too" She said. Justin nodded.

"Yeah. Um my family is having people over and my mom wanted your family over. If that's okay?" She smiled

"I think that will be fine. What time?" Alex asked. Justin replied '7' and she smiled "Alright. See you then." He nodded "Bye" Turning to leave and walking she couldn't shake the feeling that…maybe he was watching her? The thought made her blush.

_

* * *

_

With eyes like sunsets baby  
and legs that went on for days

The dress she wore, he could have swore she wanted to kill him. The short dress was already a killer, showing off her sexy legs but he was really looking at her body, he was looking into her sparking eyes. The normal brown eyes showed a shimmer to him, and he didn't know if it was of her eye showed or something else. She spotted him across the room and walked over.

"Hey" She said. He smiled

"Hey. Enjoying the party?" He asked. She nodded her head

"It's very different from where I'm from. We never did this." He smiled

"Glad I could take you into a new world" She laughed. _Oh that laugh_ He thought. He loves that laugh. "I have to go meet some other people so I'll see you later okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah. See you later Justin." She walked away. His phone vibrated. **One New Text: Juliet** He sighed and read it. _Goin 2 b late. Love you. – Jul._ Shutting it down, he put it back in his pocket.

"JUSTIN!" the booming voice yelled. Justin rolled his eyes and 'bro' hugged his friends. Next to his friend, Nate, was a petite, brunet.

"Hey Nate, who's this?" He asked. Nate smiled at the girl and she smiled back.

"This is Miley, Miley this is my friend Justin" The girl, Miley, Smiled and shock his hand

"Hello" They said. Justin's phone vibrated **Unknown**. He held up is finger and walked away, answering the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Justin? Its Alex" He was confused. He looked around the room. "I'm not there. Your mom asked me to run to the store…There's something I need to tell you." He was curious

"What?" He asked

"Juliet cheating on you" he heard her whisper

* * *

"Don't tell him!" She was on her knees asking "Please. Please" The black haired girl eyes widen.

"I'm not going to lie to him! I'm going to tell him." She was so angry. She dialed her phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Justin? It's Alex" She knew he was confused "I'm not there. Your mom asked me to run to the store…There's something I need to tell you"

"What?" He asked

"Juliet cheating on you" She whispered…The line dropped. She sighed. She turned her head, seeing Juliet kissing some random guy. Alex took her phone and snapped a picture. She was upset. How dare she, how freakin dare she! He was a sweet guy! He didn't deserve someone that would hurt him. Someone that no matter what he'd protect. How dare she! Pressing the 'Send' button she sent it to Justin. Next thing she knew, Justin was behind her, and Juliet was gone.

"Thank you" She jumped from not seeing him. She looked over at him.

"You'd do the same or I'd hope so" She said. Justin sighed.

"Harper told Juliet." Alex looked over at him "She called me last night telling me, begging for me not to tell you. I was going to tell you earlier but it felt awkward…well not as awkward it is now." Alex giggled.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, slipping her arms around him, giving him a hug. He hugged back.

"It's fine. I should have seen it coming." The kept hugging.

"Are you really the mean guy at school?" She asked. She felt and heard him sigh.

"I guess. I don't mean to but I guess I am." She smiled

"You think I could help you change?" She asked. He smiled

"Yeah. I think"

_I bet you didn't expect that.  
But she made me change my ways_

* * *

"Please take me back! Please please!" He sighed. Her pleasing was bothering him, a first for him.

"No. How could I take you back? First you yell at me about cheating on you and then I find out you were cheating on me! I loved you Juls! How could you do this to me!?" He slammed his locker. He felt a hand lightly touching his back, he calmed down knowing who it was.

"Justin calm down," The black haired girl looked at Juliet. "Leave. He doesn't want to see you." She said calming

"Ohh I see now. You break up with me and you move on to her!" She huffs "Well I hope you have fun with his mood swings." She said and walked away. Justin turned around and hugged her.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" She said smiling

* * *

"You're not sharing a locker with me?" She asked not believing it "Why Alex? We were just being coming friends" Alex huffed.

"Yeah, I didn't know friends tell everything to someone else!" She packed more of her stuff.

"Alex I'm sorry! Okay I was just jealous. I liked Justin, we use to date before Juliet, and I thought it would break them up" Alex laughed

"Great job there buddy." She rolled her eyes "Bye Harper, your next victim isn't going to be me." They both heard a guy laugh and turned. "And there's my locker buddy" Alex smiled at Harper. "Bye" The two walked away from Harper. She couldn't believe it. How could he move on again? And so fast! And with her! _**Ughhhh**_ She thought.

"No way." She heard a laugh behind her "Desperate much Harper?" Harper rolled her eyes.

"No Desperate is going to my boyfriend's house in slut clothes so that he would forgive me" The girl glared "Oh it's not like we all don't know what you do." Harper walked over to the glaring girl. "Oh…is that a growing belly on you?" The girl gasped "Awe poor Juliet, pregnant with out her dear Romeo. A tragic story it is, better than the original." Harper smiled "That's what you get for cheating. Is it even his?" Harper rolled her eyes and bumped into Juliet. "Opps, Sorry prego" Walking away she heard the broken girl cry. She didn't have any sympathy for her. She was already broken before.

_

* * *

_

4 Months later

The knock on the door scared her. It's been months since they moved that she'd seen him. Sacredly, she got up and answered the door

"Alex?" The confused look on his face made her giggle. "Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked. She opened the door wider and he walked in.

"Sorry babe, it's just my dad is suppose to be here soon and I haven't seen him in 5 months. It's scary" He put his arms around her.

"Don't worry." He kissed her temple. "Nothing bad will happen. I'll be right here next to you." She smiled up and kissed him.

"Thanks babe." Another knock came and she sighed "Time to face the music" She walked over to the door and opened it. There stood her dad. She sighed "Hey dad." He smiled

"Alex!" He went up and hugged her. She giggled, which her boyfriend relaxed a little. He still loves her laugh. Her dad put her down and looked over at him. "You must be Justin" Just nodded.

"Yes I am." He put his hand out "Nice to meet you sir." Alex smiled. Through all of the pain to make him a better person it really pulled off. He's still the same person she fell in love with, but a bit nicer. The only person, he is ever mean to, is the person who he use to protect. Amazing how things change. The only thing Alex is scared about is the fact…it might be his.

"Nice to meet you too" Her dad said, shaking hands. He looked over at Alex "Um where's your mom?" He asked. Alex sighed. She saw the love still in her dad's eyes.

"I'm in here!" her mom called.

"Kitchen" Alex said. Her dad nodded and walked into the kitchen. Alex sighed.

"Don't worry" Justin said rubbing her arms. "They'll be fine" but he couldn't promise that. He could only comfort her. No matter what.

_

* * *

_

I'm falling in love

She smiled. "Say it again"

"I love you" She jumped on him

"I love you too" She kissed him, making them fall on to the bed. First it was light kisses, then soft touch, then shirts off.

"Alex" he breathed. "Are you sure?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yes" rest came off after that

* * *

"What!?" He screamed in the phone. A sob came over the phone "There's no way!"

"We had sex Justin! Many times!" She sobbed into the phone. Slamming the phone off, he throws it to the wall. Hearing the crash, his dad rushed in. Seeing the phone broken in pieces, looked over at his son.

"What the hell just happened!?" He asked. Justin was so pissed, he punched the wall "STOP IT!" His dad roared.

"It's freakin mine! Its mine dad! I'm going to be one! I'm only freakin 17! How do I know she's not lying to me about it!" His dad sighed. "I'm a freakin idiot!" he sat on the bed. He could still feel her on the bed, smell her, it calmed him. Thinking of her calmed him. His dad sat next to him.

"Your mom was 16" Justin looked at him "It was hard, it's probably going to be harder for you since you're not with her. But you'll make it. We made it."Justin sighed. His dad got up. "Just know, no matter what, me and your mom still love you. We'll love that baby no matter what, and so should you, no matter who the mother is." Justin smiled

"Thanks dad" His dad left and he reached for the phone. Realizing he broke his cell phone he grabbed the house and dialed.

"Hello?" The soft voice met his ears.

"Come over, it's important."

"Okay" They hung up and Justin sighed. This is going to be hard.

_

* * *

_

But it's fallin apart

"No." She repeated again "No no no no no! You promise me!" She said

"Please…" He stared

"NO! You promised me! PROMISED!" She said falling to the ground. He tried to go near her "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed

"Alex please I'm sorry" He hated this

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said getting up "ALONE!!!" She ran out. He ran after her, but she was already in her house. He hit the wall and stared to destroy his room.

_

* * *

_

2 Months Later

_When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are._

The mopping. It was a horrible sight for both parents and anyone who was near the two. One would cry on her bed, sobbing to sleep. The other would punch anything in his way that remind of her or if he had a thought about her. They both hate this. They wanted everything back.

"Sweetie" her mom said. She sighed. "You dad is here." She heard footsteps walk next to her.

"Alex" her dad's soft voice came "Alex don't do this to you. Don't hurt yourself like this" he stroked her hair

"What would you know about hurting yourself? You hurt everyone you come by. You hurt me, mom, Willie. Everyone you said you loved." Her dad sighed

"I said sorry. I'm getting better. Ask your mom. I'm better. I want to come back. I wanna be with you both" Alex felt more tears fall. "I'm sorry. I'll go" She heard him get up and walk out. She heard a whine. She slightly smiled and looked next to her.

"You're the only one I wanna see boy" She pet his head. He whined again. "I know. I know" He barked she smiled "Come on" She moved over, the big far ball jumped on the bed and cuddled with her. "I love you Willie." The dog licked her face.

Next door was different

He sat in his room. Glaring at the window. He saw her house. Saw her crying. Saw her family and friends trying to cheer her up. What about him? Do they even now what's happening?

"Justin" The woman's voice came through. "Stop this. Stop all of this" She said.

"Get out of here" He said "I said I would take care of it but I don't want to see you. Not now. This is your entire freakin fault!" He said.

"My fault!? MINE!? You also had sex with me too! I didn't force you to have sex, you're the one who invited me in!" She was furious. "Have a nice life Justin. You don't have to worry about your son. Its fine" She said slamming his door as she walked out. He sighed. He can't do anything right can he?

_

* * *

_

Let me back into.  
Into your arms

She ran. She got up and ran into the room.

"Alex?" He asked

"I love you"

_

* * *

_

Into your arms.

He smiled. "I love you too"

She smiles and jumps on him, 'Epping' and kisses him.

Both parents smile.

That dog wags his tail happily

The girl steams off, confused and hurt. Maybe what she said was wrong?

_

* * *

_

5 Years later

Running around, the blacked haired boy giggled. She smiled.

"Jake!" She yelled trying to make him stop. The little giggled again and hid behind a taller girl. The taller girl laughed

"Have a hard time there Alex?" Alex looked up at the girl.

"You have no idea" The tall girl laughed and picked up Jake.

"Are you being mean to Alex?" The boy nods. "What did I tell you about that"

"I dunno" The older girl looks at him. He sighs "Sorry mommy" He looks over at Alex "And Alexi" Alex laughed

"Its fine Jake" His mom set him down.

"Be good" She warned him and he nodded. The girl looked up at Alex "thank you for watching him. Getting a babysitter for him is crazy and since you need the practice" Alex laughed

"Don't remind me" She patted her hand on the, getting rounder, belly. "It's going to get a little bit more crazy when this one comes out" The other girl laughed

"Where is Justin?" The girl laughed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Out with Nate. Miley band them from the house, she got annoyed with there video games so they went hunting" She said

"Barbaric" The girl said. They laughed

"Yeah, so how are you Juliet" She smiled

"Good. Busy with work but it's worth it" She looked back over at her son. "Very worth it." Alex smiled "Jake" Juliet said "Its time to go" Jake sighed

"Fine" They both smiled. Jake ran over to Alex and hugged her leg. "Bwe Alexi" She smiled

"Bye Jake. Bye Juliet" She said hugging the girl.

"Bye." Picking up Jake, they walked out of the house. Alex shut the door. But the door reopened with her husband coming through.

"Sorry." He said "I saw Juliet and Jake." She nodded

"Yeah. Juliet asked me to watch him while she's working. And since you were out with Nate I deiced it would be okay" He rolled his eyes

"Just because I don't like the woman doesn't I don't love my son" She smiled

"I know" He put his arms around her. She kissed him.

"Mmm. I love those" He said as they pulled away. She rolled her eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too"

_Into your arms._

_**

* * *

**_

The song: Into Your Arms by The Maine.

_**That my friends, is a one shot I've been working on for a week and a half. I swear. Lol. Anyways yeah everything was a happy ending x) lmao.**_

_**Ask all my friends they been telling me to get this stupid thing done x) lol Review please? X) I love reviews :D**_

_**Bye**_

_**-Devin**_

_**Words – 5,835.**_

_**Btw I've notice I don't do disclaimers for some reason so here is mine…I own nothing…except Jake…and Willie….well not even Willie….so I own Jake :D lol**_


End file.
